The Bride and Maids Store
by aPieceOfPie
Summary: Mikan Sakura works at the best clothing, bride and bridesmaids store in all of Japan. Thought she is the only teen that works and is allowed in the bridal section. One day while working she gets hired as a personal designer after a rich seventeen year old loves her wedding dress design. This is great right? (I changed my name from Rin Hijiri)
1. Chapter 1

The Bride and Maids Store

Chapter 1

The Meet and Greet Horror

It was six o'clock in the morning and Alice Fashion was about to open. This store was famous for its fashionable clothes, bridesmaids, and bride dresses. Located in down town Tokyo, near the private school Gakuen Alice, it was the top store the students who were rich, which was almost all, went to.

It was a busy morning for one of the only teens working there. There was screaming, fighting, and disappointment from most of the customers. Only about a quarter of the girls that walked in found what they wanted.

Don't you think it's a little odd I only said girls right? Well, this teen works in the bridal section of the store. Which most never see or was even allowed to work or walk in without a reservation.

Though a few that had some kind of connection to that girl or the boss of that store could enter to hang or help.

The girl that we have been ranting about was Mikan Sakura. She was a student at Gakuen Alice. The school for the rich and gifted children of Japan.

It was almost eight in the morning now and Mikan was pooped. Her shift was until eight twenty and she just wanted to get to school so she could get away from these prissy, demanding bridezillas and horrid bridesmaids.

She sighed and finished putting away the last customer's no dresses. She went back to the front of the bride section where you pay and enter this part. She reached the section only to be startled by another set of customers.

Mikan put a smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Mikan. I'll be you help so, let me show you to the chairs."

The group's followed and all sat around a stage like stand for showing off the dresses.

Mikan clasped her hands together, "What would we be looking for today?"

"Both bride and bridesmaids. Only we will be looking for bride dresses this morning." The small girl about seventeen said. She had short black hair and pretty red eyes.

"Ok, so who is the bride?" Mikan asked politely. The girl next to the raven haired girl raised her hand. Mikan's eyes widened. The girl looked her age. Mikan was only seventeen! The girl had short raven hair too, but she had amethyst eyes.

"Umm...May I ask how old are you?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Seventeen. Don't get ideas, I'm only preparing for my twentieth birthday." She said coldly. Mikan nodded.

"Ok well, do we have the soon to be groom with us?" The amethyst eyed girl pointed to a blonde boy with light pools of blue. She nodded,

"If you guys want I can get him a tux for the wedding. It will be half off both if you get both or put it on layaway for the wedding." The two nodded.

"Ok then follow me..."

"Imai Hotaru."

Mikan smiled, "Miss Imai."

Hotaru followed her to the corner full of very beautiful white dresses.

"Now what color would you want?" Mikan asked as she observed the seemingly emotionless girl.

"Do you have a light purple and white dress?" She asked quietly. Mikan beamed at that.

"Ok, listen here. I have an office in the back just for me and I think I have something for you there."

"Whatever." She said uninterested, but followed her lead anyway.

They walked past the group. They looked at the helper oddly because of how wide her smile was. It just seemed impossible for you mouth to spread that wide.

Mikan opened the door that says employees only, and let Hotaru in first before entering herself. Turning on the lights, the sketch and model of a dress was showing.

"I've been working on this design for a while. It seemed like there was not much of this kind of color." Mikan said cheerfully and showed the only model of the dress and color in the store so far.

"I'm trying it on." That was when she smiled at the girl, her soon to be best friend. At least in Mikan's eyes.

It was the most success she had with a customer in a long time. They were walking out the door when Hotaru turned back and tossed her a phone.

"What's this for?" Mikan asked confused. She lifted the phone to take a look at it.

"So I can call my personal designer." With that she turned around and started walking out again.

Mikan's jaw dropped, "Wait!"

Mikan ran up to the group, "What do you mean?!"

"You are to be with me and my friends. You go to Gakuen Alice, right, Mikan Sakura?" Mikan had a shiver go down her spine. How did she know?!

"I'll meet you in home room and you are to bring me back up here." She said in a strict cold voice.

Mikan frowned, "Why here after school?"

"I want to work with you for some money." That was the last thing she said before walking out of the section and into the elevator to the first floor.

Mikan just stood there in shock. Did she just get hired to be a personal designer?

A/N: Hey! How are you all doing? Good? That's good. Ok I know they might have been out of character but trust me they will slowly go into character, hopefully. Oh well R&amp;R please!~Rin


	2. Chapter 2

The Bride and Maids Store

A/N: Oh my gosh! So many reviews! Thank you so much! I'm glad you all liked it and if you want give me some ideas for it. I kinda know where it could go but it's iffy. But other than that hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

The Horrors of Fashion

Mikan walked slowly to home room, nervous about the whole personal designer deal. It was odd. This morning when she got to school the office called her down and gave her a new schedule for the rest of this year.

She was now at the back entrance of the class room. Class 2-B is one of the most known classes in the school for its rich, popular, and good looking students. So it's basically a nightmare.

Mikan opened the back door only to duck as a stool flew out the door. Oh, and did I mention that it was the most chaotic class too?

She peeked in to see the havoc the students have created.

Chairs everywhere in different angles. Desks flip over, paper flying around, and there was fighting too.

Mikan searched the room for the teacher. She found him in the corner. She looked closer at him. It's a substitute. Poor guy. He was tied up.

She sighed and looked for Hotaru. She spotted her by the window in the middle of that row.

Mikan stood up and walked up to Hotaru. Dodging flying things every once in a while. When she made it, she plopped down beside Hotaru.

"Imai-san, is it always like this?" Hotaru nodded, but didn't take her eyes off her invention.

"Imai-san, may I call you Hotaru?" Mikan asked while turning to face the girl. Hotaru put down the rench she was holding and turned to Mikan.

"I'll let you if you pay me 100¥ every time you use my name." She said with a cool voice. Mikan sighed and payed her. She could have sworn she saw money signs in her eyes.

"Don't mind her, Sakura-san." Mikan turned around in her seat to see the person who spoke. It was the blonde in the store this morning.

He smiled a charming smile that had girls swooning, "I'm Nogi Ruka. Nice to meet you. Sorry I didn't introduce my self at the shop."

She smiled, "I don't mind. Nice to meet you..." She paused to think. He sat there confused for a moment. She looked down at his lap to see the pure white bunny in his arms.

"...Ruka-pyon!" She said loudly. She smiled proudly at his nickname.

"Ruka-pyon?" Ruka questioned. She pointed at the bunny. He blushed.

Mikan saw the person next to Ruka and was about to speak when she figured he was asleep. He had raven black hair but his eyes where covered by a manga. She shrugged.

"Hotaru, do you really need me to design clothing for you?" Mikan curiously asked her new friend.

"I have a lot of parties for our engagement, as well as I have a lot of gatherings to host." Hotaru held out her hand as Mikan handed her the 100¥.

"Do you need me to design something now?" Hotaru nodded, "We have a gathering this Saturday." Mikan nodded and got to work on a dress.

It was lunch time already and Mikan rushed to get her stuff in the locker. _Come on, you piece of-_

"Hey, Sakura!" A voice came from behind her. She jumped in surprise, knocking all of her books down. She let out a sigh of frustration.

Mikan turned to see her friend, Shouda Sumire. She frowned.

"You scared me." Sumire smirked and rolled her eyes. Bending down, she help get the books off the floor and into the locker.

After that they were off to lunch.

"So, how come you're in my homeroom now?" Sumire asked. Mikan smiled,

"I have no idea, but I think Hotaru put me there."

Sumire just stared, "I saw you talking to her. Are you friends?" She got excited. If Mikan is friends with Hotaru, then she can go to fancy parties or even get to Queen Bee status! Oh, and maybe find her Prince at ball like in the movies. She sighed dreamally.

Mikan cut through the girls thoughts, "You really want to be that? If you want I can ask to bring you to a gathering this Saturday." Sumire jumped up and hugged her.

She let go and then realised, "Were you talking to Ruka Nogi this morning?" Mikan nodded.

"What about Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Who now?" Mikan asked her in confusion.

"Never mind. You're hopeless." Sumire said, "Ok, Sakura, I have student council work to do now. The baboons can't do anything."

Mikan smiled and waved her friend good bye. She walked outside and to the one secluded area she loves.

The charry blossom tree. She smiled. It was nice. She invited the others to it if they wanted to go. It seemed that she was the only one here for now.

She spotted the lowest branch and climbed to it. She was hidden from sight.

As Mikan was about to take a bit of her rice ball, she heard a voice.

"Oi! Polka dots! You're in my spot!" He said. Mikan looked down to see the guy that sat by Ruka.

She frowned, "Polka dots?" She then realised that that was her...

"You dirty little Pervert!" She yelled throwing her rice ball at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You showed me." He said with an emotionless expression.

Mikan blushed in anger, "I would never show them to the likes of _you."_

She jumped down with her lunch. He smirked, "You just did it again, Polka."

Mikan tried to hit him, but he kept dodging her. She put down her lunch and jumped on his back.

"Take it back! I never showed you anything!" She yelled in his ear.

"You're making my ears bleed, Polka!"

Mikan grabbed his hair, "Don't call me that!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" The voice came from behind them. The guy turned with Mikan on his back.

Mikan frowned, "He's being a perv, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka look between the two and sighed,

"This has to be the worst first impression you have ever done, Natsume."

Mikan jumped off Natsume, "Ruka-pyon, where's Hotaru?"

Ruka was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a clicking sound.

Hotaru popped out from a bush beside the tree. There was a camera in her hands as well as a crab leg she was chewing on.

"You two take good pictures. You're going to make me rich." Mikan looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you were already rich." Ruka shook his head,

"She wants more money. It seems to be her only love." Hotaru shot him a glare.

"Shut your trap. I'm marrying you." She said and walked over to them. "Besides, even if it's an arranged marriage, you know I'd get out of it if I hated you." Ruka nodded in agreement.

"True."

Hotaru turned to Mikan, "That guy you just attacked is Natsume Hyuuga. Get a long, your going to see a lot more of him. He's Nogi's best friend."

Mikan sighed and sat down under the tree. She pulled out her sketch book from her bag and grabbed another rice ball.

"Here. Check this out. Tell me if you like it or not. I have other designs in there if you want them instead." Mikan said as she handed Hotaru the book.

On the page was a elegant white, long dress. It was strapless with a heart shaped neckline. The skirt had one full long layer under other layers that came together in the middle. It also had a small sliver belt at the natural waist.

Hotaru handed it back and had a small smile barely noticeable.

"Make it." Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Oh and I'll have a dress made for you." Mikan looked at her quizzically.

"You have to come too. You're part of the wedding and one of my workers." Mikan nodded and continued to eat her lunch.

Mikan and Sumire walked into Alice Fashion and went to the wedding section of the store. So they can wait for the others.

"So, like your her personal fashion designer after she saw your dress this morning?" Sumire questioned as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much. To be honest, I didn't think anyone would like my desings." Mikan said leaning over the counter she was running.

Sumire shook her head, "Only people of high fashion since, like myself, would know the true beauty of all of you simple and crazy desings."

Mikan giggled, "Of course you would because you the daughter of Misaki Shouta, the fashion designer for half of my parents store."

Sumire crossed her arms, "Yeah, and sadly I only can model these cloths and not make them."

"Yep, but you can meet you're Prince Charming on the red carpet, taking your pictures and wishing he can meet you."

Sumire sighed dreamally, "If only..."

The doors opened and came the rest. The three Mikan knew we're there, but there as people she didn't know. There was a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. A girl with short wavy pink hair and blue eyes. There were two boys that looked like twins. One had dirty blonde hair and gray-blue eyes and the other had honey blonde hair and his eyes were closed. The last one was a blonde boy with glasses and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Anna Umenomiya." The pink haired one said.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." The blue haired one said.

"I'm Kokoro Yome, but call me Koko." The dirty blonde said and winked at Sumire. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Kitsuneme Akeshi." The boy with the closed eyes said.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, nice to meet you two." The one with glasses said.

Mikan smiled, "You must be Hotaru's friends! Let me show you to the seats."

With that they sat at the same spot as this morning.

"So, is there anything you wanted?" Sumire asked.

"No, I just came by. I need Mikan to know these people since she's going to work with them." Hotaru said. Mikan sweatdropped.

They chatted for a while and learned that Anna was the cook, Nonoko was the color designer and flower arranger, Yuu handled finance, and Koko and Kitsuneme was just there. Though Mikan thought it was odd that Natsume didn't talk much.

"Onee-chan!" Called a boy's voice. Mikan turned to see the little five year old boy.

Mikan's face brightened.

"Yo-chan!" She got up and scooped the boy up in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Youichi pointed to a raven haired boy.

"Onii-chan." Mikan followed his finger and saw it pointing to Natsume. Her smile froze on her face.

"O-Onii-chan? You know N-Natsume?!" He nodded.

"Onii-chan helps me with school." Mikan nodded in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems we should get going. I'll see you and Shouta-san tomorrow." Hotaru said as the group walked to the door.

Natsume stopped by Mikan and said,

"Youichi, Polka is your sister?"

The boy nodded. Natsume smirked,

"Well, I guess I'll visit you more often then."

Youichi smiled a little, "Then you and Onee-chan can be together then!"

Mikan just stood there motionless. Natsume just smirked and walked out the door.

"Well, it seems you will have a hard life a head of you, Sakura." Sumire smirked at her best friend.

A/N: So, how was it? It took me a few days to type this. This is a full 12/13 pages. I'm dieing. Oh well, R&amp;R!~Rin


End file.
